User blog:Littleman9Mew2/Littleman9Mew2 Blog Page
Hello! Hello people who happened to see this! It is me Littleman9Mew2, but you can call me Little if you want. In this post, I'll edit/add some stuff to this page pertaining to the games I've played/watching and things that pertain to other communities! Along with life stuffs. Gamer's Blog A place where I can post my thoughts on games that I'm thinking about right now, so this is updated often or not-at-all. ''Crevis I have not been watching intently about Crevis' development cycle for some time, with only some occasional looks at the videos. However, the forum pages cannot be accessed by me on any browser. This could mean that the forums are down or I have suffered something I called a "Load-Lock" where the web browser refuses to load a page and gives a blank white screen or the forums are down. :( Personally, I like how the game is heading and hope it becomes one of that of a unique game. :D With the new grass compared to that of the old, it's pretty cool! I also love the animation of the player, that is quite nice too! Starbound I'm not going into full detail, but I've been playing it since it's recent 1.0 release and the fact that it was cheap to get on steam and a couple friends already got it sooo yeah. I've also been using that game to learn how to mod stuff and I can learn how to use JSON and LUA scripting. (The latter however, I'm trying to figure out) Also it is releasing a machine that allow terraforming planets in the next update! Funny enough, people say that this game is like "If '''No Mans Sky' and Terraria had a child, this is the child" ''Minecraft One of the things is the release of the 1.11 update of the game, I've been hyped for it, and unlike OTHER people (caugh my Friend). I been liking what it has to offer. I've been also been playing on a server that's one of the longest non-resetting worlds in the history of Minecraft. I've met a friend and the server had some sort of war going on with a Youtuber and that of another and with that came destruction, hacking (which is allowed on this server), and a wait time so attrocious that it was one at 18 HOUR wait time! Yeah, I stopped for a couple months only to come back to only about 120 players instead of 3000. Terraria Hyped for the Dungeon Defenders 2/Terraria crossover update! No Man's Sky Reviews: "Overwhelmingly Negative" 'Only 4% of reviews for this game are positive' Do I need to go any further? No, I didn't buy the game. Another Metroid 2 Remake Although I can easily understand Nintendo's decision in terms of a legal standpoint. I admit I hated it. HOWEVER! I got my hands on the version 1.1 (1.2? Can't remember) of AM2R and I have to say: DAYYYUM! I haven't played the original metroid 2 fully, but dang this is an amazing remake! The music, look, the bosses, EVERYTHING! Sonic Utopia'' Yet another fan game that has been floating around recently. It's pretty much an openworld sonic 1 remake that WORKS in 3D! Unlike some titles in Sonics past, it's pretty good! Even though it's only one act.... I like how sega says that people can make fan games of their IP as long as they're not making any money. They said this in regards to the AM2R game being taken down a few days prior. Sega does what Nintendon't Life Blog Me, Myself and I I got a cool TV for use as a monitor display for my birthday! :D I like using this in conjuction with games to see things that my cruddy old 1024x768 monitor could do (also that was the HIGHEST resolution that it could do!) I've been looking for a place to work and reading up on the Drivers manual so I'm confidant that I can do the essay test fine! Uh oh Wait a second...something was supposed to be here, but I can't figure out what. Looks like this is it for now! Chao! Category:Blog posts